<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please daddy by Cupid_guts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301777">Please daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupid_guts/pseuds/Cupid_guts'>Cupid_guts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppy playtime! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), femboy, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupid_guts/pseuds/Cupid_guts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream isn’t just George’s pretty puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppy playtime! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any spelling mistakes! </p><p>Please keep my work on ao3 and wattpad!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often thats dream domed George, but there are times where he just wants to take George’s pretty little face and face fuck him until he begs to be fucked. </p><p>Dream has domed George before, but it wasn’t often, which Dream was of corse fine with, he adored being bossed around and called dirty pet names, but today? He wanted to call George his little pain slut while he spanked his ass, he wanted to make his little whore beg for his cock, get him so desperate that he’s crying. </p><p>George was currently washing the dishes, both of them both just finishing up lunch. Dream had of corse offered to help but George was adamant about doing it himself. George was wearing softer colors today, wearing a pair of baby blue booty shorts, the kind that compliment his ass so well, and some random white shirt with light blue skulls on them, it was a little too big for his frame, still adorable anyways. </p><p>Dream rose from his seat at the table, making his way behind the Brit and holding the others waist. George giggled softly “hello dreamy” he said in a soft tone, rinsing off his plate and setting it on the drying rack, wearing gloves to protect his fragile hands. “Hello baby boy”  dream said in a low husky voice, resting his chin on top of the olders head. </p><p>George shivered from dreams tone, smirking a little as he spoke, “baby boy huh? What happened to me being your master?” George asked slipping off his gloves and setting them in the drying rack. “Don’t act like you don’t like being my baby boy, my little cum dump to fill up and use” Dream said, running his hand up George’s shirt, rubbing over the others stomach. George bit his lip, holding back a whine as dreams hand roamed over his torso, eventually going up to his chest and toying with his sensitive nipples, earning a soft whine from George. </p><p>Dream smirked as pushed his cock abasing George’s clothed ass, watching as the other wiggled his ass against him. “Dirty fucking whore, you wore these shorts knowing they’d rile me up didn’t you? I swear the only thing on your mind is taking cock” Dream pausing, using his other hand to grab ahold of the others throat, leaning the brits head back and whispering lowly in his ear, “taking my cock” he finshed, nibbling on the others earlobe before moving his kisses down to brunette neck, marking up the others pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>George let out a sigh, gripping the sink as Dream dry bumped his ass, feeling the taller’s boner poke and rub against him. “Mmm please daddy” George whined, causing no Dream to chuckle lowly, letting go of the brits neck and pushing him over the sink, the Brit making sure not to fall into the sink. “God your ass looks amazing in these shorts baby” </p><p>Dream bit his lip as he watched his bulge rub against George’s ass, his cock twitching in his sweatpants from the sight. “You have one minute to get your ass to our room and strip into just your panties.” </p><p>“I’m not wearing panties daddy, I just have the shorts on” George mumbled out shyly, pouting a little as Dream pulled his cock away from his ass. “Fucking whore,” Dream growled out, giving George’s ass a firm smack. “Get your whore ass In our room.” Dream said, moving away from George, watching the older make his way to their shared room, biting his lip as he stared at the others plump ass. </p><p>George quickly stripped the second he was in their room, a soft blush decorating his face as he heard Dream coming to the room, quickly sitting down on the bed, ms,in eye content with the younger as he entered the room. “Good boy, lay on your back for me baby” the blonde commanded, watching the smaller boy lay down on his back, spreading his legs. </p><p>George whimpered softly as Dream came closer, the other resting his large hands on the brits knees, green hungry eyes scanning over the pale exposed flesh of the older, eventually landing on George’s pink perky nipples. Dream reached his hand down to George’s chest and rubbed one of the sensitive buds, before pinching it, holding it in a tight grip that had the other arching his chest up into the pain, the older letting out a high pitched noise. </p><p>“You like that pain slut?” Dream asked, smirking as he watched George’s cock twitch from the pain. George nodded and withered in his spot, biting his lip as Dream let go of his nipple before doing the same to the other, watching how the buds became a darker shade of pink from the rough treatment. “Oh baby are your nipples sensitive still? I thought you got over that.” Dream said in a condescending tone, watching as George squirmed in pain and pleasure before letting go of his nipple.  George panted softly, calming down from the pleasureful pain given to his chest. </p><p>George squealed as he felt something warm and wet around his toe, looking up at the younger to see him licking and sucking on his painted toes. “D-daddy!” George whined out, covering his face as he felt himself twitch from the humiliation. “Aww, my little whores getting off on the humiliation! You’re a pain slut and a humiliation whore, how cute” Dream said, running his tongue from George’s heal to his toes, watching as the older cock twitched and leaked pathetically. </p><p>George bit his lip and moved his hands to look up at Dream, instantly making eye contact with the taller boy, watching as dreams tongue worshiped his foot, squirming as his tongue went between his toes before kissing down to his ankle, eventually pulling away from his foot and resting it on his shoulder before grabbing his other foot, giving it the same treatment as before, the warm wet muscle devouring his toes. the blonde eventually pulled away from the brunettes feet, the youngers hands running along the olders thighs, spreading them out more. “P-please daddy” </p><p>“Please daddy what?” Dream asked, running his hands teasingly along the inside of the older thighs. “Please fuck me daddy! I wanna be filled to the brim with your cum! Please fuck me till I forget my name!” </p><p>Dream chuckled. “Aw baby, so needy, and we just started” the older whined needily, gasping as the younger ran his finger against his hole, lightly pushing against the tight muscle. “Please please please daddy!” George whined out, earning a smack on the thigh. “Shut the fuck up will you. We’re gonna take this at my pace got it?” Dream growled out, glaring down at the older, watching him whine and nod. </p><p>“Speak up whore.” Dream said gripping the orders tight in a firm grip, “y-yes daddy, I got it” George responded, biting his lip as Dream lowered his head and began sucking and marking up the pale skin on his thighs, gasping silently when Dream bit down on the flesh, goerge adoring the feeling if the younger’s teeth in his skin. Dream smirked against the older skin, pulling away from his thighs and flipping the other over on his stomach. </p><p>Dream lowered his head down to his baby boys ass, kissing and kneeling the flesh before biting and sucking marks on it, making sure to take his time, biting extra hard on the shorters cheeks just to hear his shaky inhales and needy whines. “God listen to you, so fucking needy for something in your ass” </p><p>George whined loudly, desperately holding back the urge to hump the bed beneath him. Dream chuckled and gripped George’s hair, moving him so he was on his knees on the bed, George’s hard cock having left a precum stain on the sheets. “Messy baby” Dream mumbled out, moving his fingers infront of George’s face. “Suck” he commanded, the older complying and licking dreams fingers before moving his head to suck on them, running his tongue along the younger fingers, gagging a little as Dream started to finger fuck his throat. </p><p>George moaned around dreams fingers, whine a little as Dream pulled them out, a string of saliva connecting the limbs to his mouth. George whined as Dream pushed him down onto the bed again, arching his back as Dream manhandled him. The blonde smirked as he pushed two of his fingers into George, watching as the older shivered and let out a pathetic moan from the painful pleasure. “F-fuck daddy, please just fuck me already!” George moaned out at the other began to finger and stretch him out. </p><p>“What did I say about going at my pace?” Dream asked coldly, spanking the others bruised ass, earning a shriek from the older, before adding a third finger. “Yes daddy! I-I’m so-aah!—sorry daddy!” George said between his moans, being so desperate for any form of pleasure. Dream chuckled and aimed his fingers up at George’s prostate, smirking as the older let out a whorish moans. </p><p>“What’s wrong baby? Did I hit your sweet spot?” Dream asked rhetorically, hitting George’s prostate with every thrust of his fingers. “D-daddy I’m not gonna last like this!” George moaned out, gripping the bed sheets for dear life as Dream finger blasted his ass. “I don’t care” Dream said calmly, continuing with his fingers. </p><p>George whined loudly as he felt his orgasm building up, his cock twitched with need, begging to be touched as it leaked all over the bed, the precum covering the tip. “F-fuck daddy! M-more please!” </p><p>Dream smirked and took his fingers out of George as he was about to cum, causing the older to let out a chocked moan. “Awww poor baby” Dream cooed at the other, rubbing the others ass, giving him a second to recover before flipping him onto his back. George’s face was priceless, his cheeks bright red, drooling as he looked up at Dream with needy and desperate eyes. </p><p>“You look so fucking hot like this baby, all desperate and needy for me”, George whined and gasped as Dream started rubbing his aching cock, smearing the precum around more on his sensitive head. “I bet you wanna cum huh baby?” Dream said with fringed innocence. “P-please daddy! Please let me cum!” George whined out, letting out a stuttered moan as Dream began to stroke his clock, going at a slow pace before picking up speed, then returning to the slow speed. </p><p>George let out whorish and broken moans as this went on, his body feeling it it was on fire from dreams inconsistent speed, then they stopped, George looked up at Dream, tears running down his cheeks as Dream looked down at him. “Aww, my poor baby boy is crying” the blonde cooed, holding George’s cheek and wiping away the tears. </p><p>“P-please daddy” George whimpered out, gripping dreams wrist. “Hmm, You have been a good boy for daddy” Dream started, running his other hand back down to George stretched hole, teasingly slipping his three fingers in, thrusting them in and out. “And good boys do deserve rewards” Dream finishes, pulling out his fingers and pulling away from George, stripping, his hard cock twitching a little as the cold air hit it. </p><p>Reaching over, Dream grabbed the lube sitting on top of the bed side drawer, lubing up his cock before teasing George’s hole with his tip, fucking him with just the tip before pushing his whole cock into the smaller boy. George arched his back and let out a grunt, gripping the bed sheets tight enough that his knuckles turned white. </p><p>Dream gripped George’s sides, shallowing thrusting into George, letting him get used to stretch before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back into the boy roughly, causing the Brit to let out a scream of pleasure, gripping dreams back when Dream hovered over him, his nails instantly scratching up the younger back. Dream grunted from the pain, thrusting like a dog in heat into George’s tight hole that kept clenching around him. </p><p>“Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good” Dream moaned out lowly in the others ear, kissing George, the kiss being sloppy and filled with moans and grunts from the two. George was in pure bliss, loving the way dreams cock penetrated him, stuffing him so full, the way their skin slapped together, filling the room along side loud moans and begs and praises. George threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan as Dream hit his prostate, the blonde kissing up and down the brunettes neck once again, smirking against the skin as he abused the others prostate. </p><p>“Such pretty sounds” George whined loudly, his cock twitching, begging to be touched, Dream bit his lip as he pulled back from George, stopping for a moment to lift the OoFers leg on his shoulder, adjusting his angle before resuming the abuse on George’s tight hole. </p><p>George whines and moaned, looking up at Dream with half lidded eyes, dreams face was covered in sweat, a light shade of red dusted his cheeks as he worked on the other, his wavy hair a mess, barely held together in a ponytail. “Mmmm fuck! Please daddy! Please can I cum?” The older moaned out, his voice high pitched and needy. </p><p>Dream smirked and nodded, “go ahead baby, go ahead and cum for me” </p><p>“O-oh god thank you daddy!” George let out a silent moan, gripping the bed sheets tightly as he came all over his stomach, Dream slowing down his thrust and jacking off the other, getting out every last bit of cum from the Brit before resuming his animalistic thrust, grunting as George’s walls tighten around him from the over stimulation. </p><p>George’s moans before broken and whiny, begging for Dream to fill him up with his warm cum. “You little cum slut, ask nicely.” Dream groaned out, his thrust becoming sloppy as he neared his orgasm. “Mm fuck please daddy! Please fill my ass with your cum, I need it” Dream chuckled and let out a low moan, pushing himself balls deep into George as he painted the others insides in white. </p><p>George let out a moan feeling his ass being filled, panting heavily as Dream thrusted a few more times and pulled out. “Good boy, such a good boy” Dream mumbled out, reading down and kissing the older softly, his hand holding the others cheek. “Can we take a bath dream?” George asked as the blonde pulled away from the kiss. </p><p>“Of course baby” the older smiled softly and watched as the younger made his way into their shared bathroom, the sound of running water filling the room. George sat up and winced a little, his ass sore. “You gonna be able to walk gogy?” Dream chuckled from the bathroom door way, watching as the other glared at him. “Hush” the brunette mumbled, grabbing his water bottle from the bed side table and taking a few sips. </p><p>Dream walked over to the Brit and picked him up bridle style, walking with him into the bathroom and setting him gently into the tub, joining in afterwards. </p><p>George sighed as he layed his head against the others chest, enjoying the warm water against his body. “You okay George? I was pretty rough with you” Dream asked, wrapping his arms around the other before sinking down into the water. George hummed softly “I’m okay Dream, it’s quite different seeing you dom” Dream chuckled softly “it’s been a while huh” </p><p>George nodded, “it has, but it’s nice having you boss me around” the older said softly, turning over in the tub and giving the taller a soft kiss. “But don’t let that get to your head, you’re still my pretty puppy at heart” George finshed, cupping the others cheek as they fell into a comfortable silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twt: CupidsGuts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>